


Perspective (Translating to Russian language)

by IlSogno



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Love, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlSogno/pseuds/IlSogno
Summary: Застав волнующую сцену Рейло, Люк сообщает Лее об увиденном. Short one-shot.





	Perspective (Translating to Russian language)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694901) by [angharabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharabbit/pseuds/angharabbit). 



Спустившись по хорошо знакомым ступеням каменистой тропы, джедай вскинул посох и испустил крик, вложив в него всю свою ярость. Темнота океана поглотила звук.

Отдышавшись, Люк ощутил легкий трепет в голове. В воздухе повеяло ароматом свежего белья и жасмина.

Лея.

Их связь в Силе была поверхностной, но время от времени, при достаточно сильной концентрации, они могли разговаривать — шепотом, как будто собранным в бутылку и отправленным через море. Люк открыл для нее свой разум, пытаясь укрепить связь, и почувствовал, что сестра беспокоится за него.

Он сосредоточился.

Рей. В опасности.

Чувство неопределенности. Он сжал губы, осознавая, что это и есть причина боли его сестры. 

Бен. Рей. Сила. Узы.

Потрясение обрушилось на связь.

Мощные. Укрепленные.

К потрясению прибавилось беспокойство. Люк попытался контролировать свой гнев, но знал, что она так или иначе это почувствовала.

Они. Могут. Соприкоснуться.

Он оказался не готов к хлынувшей потоком надежде. А надежда превращалась в чувство, в котором он признал родительское.

Невольно всплыла картинка минувших времен. Лицо Хана было как открытая книга — отражала захлестнувшие его эмоции, сияющая Лея протягивала Люку маленький сверток, и он посмотрел на первого ребенка, которого когда-либо видел, на маленькое лицо своего племянника. Глаза Бена были темно-синими, и их взгляд то и дело останавливался на лице Люка. Малыш приподнял сморщенную ручку, медленно провел пальчиками по подбородку Люка, и в Силе произошел всплеск, вызванный новорожденным. Люк был ошеломлен любовью, страхом и радостью. На глаза у него навернулись слезы.

Сын моей сестры, Соло и Скайуокер, добро пожаловать в этот мир.

Люк покачал головой, отгоняя отзвуки воспоминаний. И повторил попытку.

Рей. В опасности.

Он знал, что эти гормонально неустойчивые, голодные до внимания дети могли прикасаться друг к другу через космос, и точно знал, чем это может закончиться, если не прекратится. Лее это тоже было известно. Разница была в их перспективе.

Он почувствовал, что Сила вокруг него возросла, что его сестра стала сильнее — и впервые услышал ее отчетливо.

Искупление, — сказала она.

Горе, — возразил он. — Тьма. 

Внуки.

Он закатил глаза.

Да, у него не было сомнений в том, что именно так все и закончится. Беззаботная парочка невежественных юнцов сделает следующее поколение Скайуокеров, которое испортит галактику.

Любовь, — сказала она вопросительно.

Он помедлил, тщательно обдумывая ответ. Сцена, которую он прервал, была практически интимной: нежные слова, осязаемое желание, близость…

Любовь, — подтвердил он. 

Гнев угасал. Люк вернулся на тропу, чтобы снова посмотреть на каменную хижину. В другой жизни он был бы счастлив назвать эту девушку своей племянницей.

Но он не мог поверить в то, что она способна вернуть Бена Соло. По крайней мере, пока что не мог.


End file.
